The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Rescuers Down Under". It will appeared on Youtube on August 4, 2018. Cast: *Bernard - Surly (The Nut Job) *Miss Bianca - Andie (The Nut Job) *Jake - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Wilbur - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Cody - Eddie (Little People (2016)) *Percival C. McLeach - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Joanna - Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Marahute - Jewel (Rio) *Faloo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bait Mouse - Mort (Madagascar) *The Chairmouse - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Francois - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Doctor Mouse - Buster Moon (Sing) *Red - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Frank - Oh (Home) *Krebbs - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Nurse Mice - Pink Berets (Hop) *Kookaburras as themselves *Nelson - Reggie (Free Birds) *Wombats as themselves *Cockatoos, Flamingos, and Ducks as themselves *Telegraph Mouse - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Marshall Island Mouse - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Man Sitting on his Computer as himself *Hawaiian Mice - Mason, Phil, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) *New York Telegraph Mouse - Peter Rabbit *Cricket that picks up a pea - Z (Antz) *Cricket Cook - Robin Hood *Cricket Waiter - Little John (Robin Hood) *Mice at the Restaurant - Various Animals *Two mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under - Balto and Jenna (Balto) *Two Crickets that help Francois up - Donald and Goofy (Disney) *Cody's Mother - Elsa (Frozen) *Seagulls as themselves *Sparky The Fly - Sweetpea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Flying Squirrel - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Twister the Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Rangers - Police Officer (Zootopia) *Little Kangaroos - Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Fireflies as themselves *Storks as themselves *Polly - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Razorback - Fredinand *Snake who brings a Boot to Frank - Young Kaa (Jungle cubs) Scenes Index: *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Meet the Hubie *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Francis E. Francis! *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - Engagemeny Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Meet Junior *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Meet Nick Wilde *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Ono at the Eggnterprise *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Francis E. talks to Eddie *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Whitehood *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Animal Prision *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Hubie escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - RJ's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Eddie leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Under Francis E.'s Truck *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Hubie-napped! *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - The Croc eats the eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - Junior watches the eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 23 - Francis E.'s Plan *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 24 - Surly and the Ferdinand *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 25 - The Final Battle *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Little People (2016) *Frozen *Free Birds *Cats Don't Dance *Rio 1 & 2 *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Boss Baby *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Peter Rabbit *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Antz *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Robin Hood *Balto *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Zootopia *The Pebble and the Penguin *Finding Nemo *Sing *Hop *Home *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Aladdin *The Lion Guard *The Aristocats *Brother Bear *Ferdinand Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs